Encantada
by Kapriiwhoosh
Summary: Suele suceder. Esa persona se cruza en tu camino cuando menos lo esperabas y te deslumbra con sus expresiones y frases bobas. Más tarde recuerdas, sonríes y piensas en lo encantada que estás de haberle conocido. En cuanto quieres volverle a ver/TH-MiniFic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.

**Nota: **sin betear. Mi Ebrume anda ocupadita y presiento que esto también será una sorpresa para ella *risas* Así que, de antemano disculpen cualquier error.

Para _**Kote Cullen Swan**_, porque ama la música de Taylor Swift tanto como yo :-)  
>.<p>

.

.

_Se inicia el cierre de puertas_

Sentí la vocecita robótica salir de los parlantes y la alarma característica que indicaba que el tren estaba por partir. Bajé corriendo los últimos escalones justo a tiempo para ver como las puertas se cerraban frente a mí y yo perdía la oportunidad de llegar a casa antes.

En realidad, entre el tren que acababa de irse y el siguiente debía haber una diferencia de minutos. Pero cada uno de ellos era vital considerando que estaba agotada, física y psicológicamente.

Hoy, como muchos días hasta ahora, había sido una tortura. Solté un suspiro ahogado –la carrera aunque corta me había cansado más por el peso extra sobre mi hombro derecho-, acomodé la mochila y me dirigí hacia los asientos que estaban frente a la línea.

_Se informa a los señores pasajeros que debido a percances técnicos de menor relevancia, el tren con destino al sector Sur de la ciudad llegará al andén en aproximadamente veinte minutos. Por su comprensión, muchas gracias._

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? –recliné mi cabeza hasta tocar el muro a mi espalda, fijé mis ojos en la infraestructura más arriba —¡No! No comprendo ni un poco. ¿Saben?

No había razón en hablarle al techo de la estación, pero en alguna parte de mi cerebro esperaba que las cámaras estuvieran grabando y pasaran mi mensaje a…quien sea que estuviese a cargo.

Bien, cómo sea. El asunto es que aún me quedaba una hora por delante para llegar a casa. Eran las siete de la tarde.

Cerré mis ojos. La mochila sobre mi hombro resbaló y simplemente la dejé caer, el peso haciendo un sonido sordo sobre la baldosa del suelo.

Era lo mismo, todos los días. El mismo lugar aburrido y solitario en el que me encontraba siguiendo mi existencia.  
>De pronto, las cosas que antes me emocionaran se habían vuelto tan rutinarias, las personas que me rodeaban parecían tan falsas; que me sentía como la figura de plástico instalada en medio de una maqueta.<p>

Madurar no sólo conllevaba crecer y envejecer, si no que ver con otros ojos la realidad tal como era. La falta de sinceridad con la que el mundo se movía.  
>Y lo más triste es que, para sobrevivir, no existía otra alternativa más que sonreírle. Seguir adelante.<p>

Y lo había comprendido definitivamente hace muy poco.

— Supongo que esto es tuyo.

Sentí la presencia de alguien más frente a mí. Al abrir mis ojos, los enfoqué en una mano pálida que sostenía una manzana roja.

— ¿Perdón? —recorrí con la mirada su brazo extendido hacia mí, cubierto por una chaqueta de mezclilla azul oscuro. Llegué a su rostro.

Era realmente alto. O así podía verlo desde mi lugar.

Un chico joven, quizás un poco más joven que yo o de la misma edad. Pálido, de facciones que para el común de las personas parecerían perfectas. Era realmente guapo. Su look completado por un piercing plateado cruzando su ceja izquierda y el pelo desordenado levemente, peinado hacia uno de los costados de su cabeza y tapando parte de sus orejas.

— Vino rodando hacia mí. Presumo que salió de tu bolso –indicó la mochila desparramada al lado de mis pies. La tomé y me percaté de que sí, el cierre había cedido y probablemente la manzana que no comí a la hora de la colación había escapado del interior.

— Oh.

— Entonces ¿vas a tomarla o…?—hizo un movimiento con la mano que sostenía la fruta.

— Puedes quedártela.

— ¿De verdad? — asentí— ¿No quieres? —esta vez, negué.

— Tengo otra, no te preocupes.- eso no era cierto, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Y podría aprovecharla más que yo.

Estuve segura de eso cuando presencié la rapidez con la que sacó el borde de su camiseta por el espacio que la chaqueta dejaba abierto y lo frotó contra la manzana varias veces, con fuerza. Luego, masticó. Lentamente, saboreando y volvió a hacerlo.

— Gracias—dijo luego de haber tragado una porción, ofreciéndome una sonrisa amable.

Sonreí de vuelta, más que nada por cortesía. Pero tampoco habría podido evitar hacerlo ya que comía con tal avidez, saboreaba el alimento en su boca con tal entrega, que llegaba a parecer tierno y gracioso.

Más personas comenzaron a transitar el andén, la mayoría de ellas seguramente oficinistas. El resto eran estudiantes aún con sus uniformes escolares.

Y el chico a mi lado terminaba de comer. Lo observé de reojo mientras miraba hacia los lados, estiraba el cuello como buscando algo.  
>Finalmente, encogió los hombros, sacó desde uno de los bolsillos de su mochila una bolsa de plástico arrugada y metió el esqueleto de la manzana.<br>Luego, desde otro de los bolsillos, extrajo una botellita transparente con alguna especie de gel dentro. Por el olor a alcohol, supe que era jabón líquido.

Sonreí. Yo solía hacer lo mismo para quitar la sensación pegajosa que el jugo de las frutas dejaba en mis palmas luego de comerlas.

—¿Sabías que hay un basurero a sólo unos metros más allá?

Asintió, frotando sus manos entre sí y alternando su mirada entre estas y mi rostro.

— No quiero ponerme de pie. ¿Ves a toda esta gente? Cualquiera podría venir y querer robarme el asiento.

— No vi que tuviera tu nombre en alguna parte. –rebatí, un poco intrigada por sus acciones.

— Yo lo reclamé antes que ellos, eso lo hace mío. Y además, no tengo ganas de ponerme de pie. Estoy cómodo aquí, muchas gracias. –me guiñó un ojo y procedió a guardar el frasco en el mismo lugar. Puso la mochila de regreso al espacio entre sus pies.

Y me observó.

Cuando digo esto es porque en verdad lo hizo, sin separar sus ojos de los míos por lo que parecieron horas. Apoyado contra la pared en la misma posición que yo y con su rostro completamente enfocado hacia mí.

— Así que –suspiró, con aquella sonrisa pequeña bailando en sus labios— ¿Cómo te llamas, chica de las manzanas?

Enarqué una ceja.

— Mi madre siempre me dijo: no hables con desconocidos.

— Okey –se mordió el labio—Ya has estado hablando conmigo un buen rato, eso nos hace _no-desconocidos. _

— ¿Ese concepto siquiera existe?

— ¿Desconocidos? –sacó su teléfono celular y observó la pantalla— Según Google, es algo bastante simple. Aquí dice q-

— ¡No! –reí-—Sabes que no quería decir eso.

— ¿Ah, sí?- enarcó una ceja, volviendo a guardar el teléfono— Ok, lo sé. Lo admito, pero todo prueba que ya no somos desconocidos. Entonces, sólo me queda saber tu nombre. Traspasemos la barrera de la timidez.

Reí. Lo había hecho en los últimos minutos más que en todo el día.

—- Vamos, me alimentaste y todo. Eso es importante. Mira, si quieres puedo enseñarte mi documento de identificación. Déjame…ver–levantó las caderas desde el asiento, llevó la mano hacia atrás y después de algunos segundos de forcejear con el bolsillo de su pantalón, acercó hacia mí una tarjeta entre sus dedos.

La tomé, un tanto reluctante ¿En realidad iba a dejarme ver la foto que avergonzaba a tantos?

Yo misma mantenía escondida mi identificación en la parte más profunda de mi mochila.

El personaje de la foto era él, de eso estaba segura. Las mismas facciones y el mismo color de cabello, aunque aquí lucía mucho más largo. Levemente más joven. Y cuyo labio inferior y nariz estaba traspasado por perforaciones. Eran adornos como el mismo que ahora brillaba en su ceja, pero en distintos lugares.

— Edward Anthony Masen. —leí en voz alta. Le sonreí— Estabas…—moví la tarjeta en el aire, buscando las palabras indicadas.

— ¿Hecho un desastre? Es lo que la mayoría dice –asintió.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías?

— Diecisiete –pasó los dedos entre su cabello, acomodando los mechones sueltos a un lado de su frente tras su oreja- ¿Y?

— Mmm –tragué en seco- Me gusta como te veías. Creo que todos pasamos por alguna de esas etapas. –volví a observar la foto una vez más — Yo tuve el pelo verde.

Rió y se acercó un poco más, susurrando.

— Habría pagado por ver aquello.

— No te rías. Yo no me reí de tu versión _hermano menor_–apunté hacia la tarjeta entre mis dedos.

— Estoy seguro de que te veías bien.

— No me viste, no lo sabes –negué, riéndome y entregándole el documento.

— Me lo puedo imaginar –tocó su sien con la punta de su dedo índice— Eres bonita…-enarcó ambas cejas, inclinando su rostro hacia mí esperando mi respuesta.

— Bella. —susurré, sintiendo el calor nacer en mis mejillas ante sus palabras.

— ¿Ves? Incluso tu nombre lo dice…

¿Quién era este chico? A medida que pasaban los minutos me encontraba más y más absorta por él. Por su comportamiento, sus sonrisas, sus frases rápidas y bobas. Por aquel piercing atravezando su ceja y su cabello rubio oscuro-rojizo desordenado, peinado hacia un lado. Cubriendo la punta de sus orejas y parte de su frente.

Por sus ojos grandes, claros y transparentes no sólo en color.

Por su chaqueta azul oscuro y jeans negros, desgastados en los bordes y las rodillas. Con sus Vans del mismo color, cuyos cordones se entrelazaban en colores azul y gris.

Por sus manos cargando la manzana roja y luego frotando el jabón líquido con avidez.

Por pequeñas cosas, incluso absurdas pero que me hacían querer observarlo sin detenerme y nuevamente preguntarme ¿quién era él?

Vi como lentamente estiro su mano hacia mí, con la palma abierta.

— Un gusto en conocerte, Bella.-me ofreció una sonrisa ladeada, dejándome ver una adorable margarita nacer en su mejilla derecha.

Y me encontré estrechando su mano con la mía, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su piel y queriendo quedarme en ese mismo lugar un poco más de tiempo.  
>Pero aquellos pocos minutos, los más largos de toda mi vida, pronto llegaron a su fin.<p>

El sonido del metro tren acercándose a toda velocidad por el andén me indicó que debía partir.  
>Mi mano seguía dentro de la suya.<p>

— Debo irme—le sonreí, pero lamentaba el tener que partir tan pronto. Reluctante comencé a desprenderme de su contacto, pero seguía sintiendo la sensación de su piel en las yemas de mis dedos —¿Tomas el mismo tren?

Negó, tomando su mochila y poniéndose de pie. Volvió a ofrecerme su mano. Volví a tomarla y también me levanté del asiento.

— Voy en dirección contraria.

— ¿Y qué hacías en este andén y no el que está al otro lado?

— Sucede que… —suspiró, observándome de frente. Serio — Cuando ves a alguien y tienes la posibilidad de poder conocerla porque sabes será maravillosa, cruzas la línea.

Miré mis pies, absorta y avergonzada; comprendiendo lo que me decía. Lo observé entre mis pestañas, sintiendo al mismo sonido característico de hace aproximadamente veinte minutos y que indicaba el cierre de puertas.

Me quedaban segundos para despedirme.

— ¿Siempre vienes a esta misma estación?

— Cada día a la misma hora –sonrió.

Seguramente lo vería otra vez, aunque eso dependía de una infinidad de posibilidades. Sin embargo, sus palabras quedaron colgando en el aire.  
><em><br>Cruzas la línea._

Con un impulso nuevo, me puse sobre las puntas de mis pies y apoyada con mis manos en sus hombros, dejé un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.  
>Vi a sólo centímetros de su rostro, como sus ojos se agrandaban en sorpresa y sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado.<p>

— Encantada de conocerte, Edward.

Y corrí, entrando al vagón justo a tiempo para ver las puertas cerrarse; dejándome vislumbrar a través del vidrio como él seguía en el mismo lugar. Sonriendo, tocando con sus dedos el lugar que yo había besado.

— ¡Te veré otra vez, Bella! –gritó, sacándome otra risa. Una de las tantas que habían nacido tan naturalmente de mí en ese día. Haciéndome sentir mariposas en el estómago y rodillas de gelatina.

Durante todo el camino a casa, mis mejillas no bajaron la intensidad de su calor. Mi boca no dejó de curvarse al recordarlo.

Esa misma noche, dando vueltas entre las sábanas de mi cama, pensé en él. En lo ridículo que parece escuchar a alguien contar sobre este tipo de historias. Como una chica conoce a un chico, la magia nace y los arcoíris vuelan.

Podía decir que no había sido así. No vi flotar unicornios ni pequeños bebés en pañales, portando flechas en sus manos regordetas.

Sin embargo, al recordarlo volví a sonreír. Había sido distinto, deslumbrante y quería que sucediera otra vez. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Estudiaría? ¿Viviría muy lejos de aquí? ¿Tendría a alguien esperando por él al llegar a casa?

Suspiré, más veces de las que puedo contar.

Deseé que no fuera así. Que su corazón estuviera disponible porque sospechaba que podría entrar con facilidad en el mío.  
>Dejé a mis fantasías más rosadas salir a hacer de lo suyo, llenar de burbujas y algodón de azúcar mi imaginación.<p>

En la posibilidad tan minúscula pero agradable de oír a alguien tocando mi puerta y al abrir, verlo a él.

Decirle nuevamente lo que encantada que estaba de haberlo conocido.

Él lo había dicho, estaría en el mismo lugar otra vez. Nos volveríamos a ver, tenía el presentimiento cargándome el pecho.

— Edward, Edward, Edward. Estoy hecha toda una boba –canté y cerré los ojos.

Soñé con trenes, manzanas rojas y ojos verdes.

.

.

.

**N.A: **

Canción recomendada _Enchanted _de T. Swift.

Hello niñas. ¿Historia un poco rosada de principio a fin? Yo creo que sí, pero me gusta el resultado. Quería escribir algo corto, tierno y totalmente espontáneo. Salió esto.  
>Quizás algunos dirían "romántica a lo cuento de hadas, boba, etc". Yo, no lo sé. Sólo me dejé llevar ;-)<br>Esto será un Two-Shot, es decir, constará de dos capítulos. Eso sí, no sé cuando la suba. Con el inicio de clases el tiempo se reduce un poco, pero es una posibilidad tentadora y admito que ya ando pensando en todo lo que sucederá. El Rated podría variar de T a M, pero es irrelevante considerando que tendrá una conclusión feliz. A ver, díganme ¿cómo sería para ustedes un beso muy romántico? *curiosidad con fin investigativo* jajaja :P  
>Mientras tanto, díganme que les pareció. ¿Sí? Siempre es muy, muy, muy lindo leer sus comentarios.<p>

Nos leemos.

Denisse.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.

**Nota **al final. Nuevamente sin betear, de antemano disculpas por cualquier error o incoherencia.  
>Saludos a Anita, te extraño montones.<p>

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos un tanto desorientada, observando el techo blanco arriba de mí. Podía oír a lo lejos aquel sonido que me había sacado del sueño más agradable.

Venía de alguna parte, pero aún con la vista borrosa por el cansancio, no podía entender cuál era el origen.

Pestañeé un par de veces con fuerza, restregué mis ojos con las puntas de mis dedos buscando sacarme de las pupilas esa sensación de picazón que viene después de despertar bruscamente.

Y los golpes volvieron a oírse. Tres, seguidos y rápidos.

Entonces, entrando casi por completo en la realidad que me rodeaba, caí en cuenta de que aquel ruido venía desde la puerta de mi departamento.  
>Mis pies descalzos estuvieron al lado de la cama y sobre el piso frío en cosa de segundos.<br>Y corrí, con uno que otro encuentro de mis talones con el borde de mi cama, el dintel de la puerta de mi habitación y la mesita ubicada al entrar a la sala.

— Auch—levanté mi pierna izquierda para acariciar la zona golpeada con las puntas de mis dedos.

Suspiré, recordando poco a poco imágenes entrecortadas del sueño. Tragué en seco, volviendo a sentir otra vez el aporreo contra la puerta.

¿Será que…? ¿Será que quizás, de alguna forma mágica y loca éste se estaba haciendo realidad?

Todo parecía estar ocurriendo casi de la misma forma...

A medida que me acercaba lentamente a la puerta, me permití pensar en aquella posibilidad sintiendo las mariposas hacer un lío en mi estómago.

Suspiré, largo y tendido.

Y abrí la puerta.

Dicen que los cuentos de hadas no existen, creo que esta era una prueba.

— Buenos días, señorita Swan.

— Buenos días, George.

El conserje del edificio me ofreció una sonrisa amable y después de un breve intercambio de preguntas y respuestas amables, estiró hacia mí algunos sobres blancos; despidiéndose con un vaivén de su mano.  
>Era un señor bastante agradable, que con su apariencia física me recordaba bastante a mi padre.<p>

Dejé los sobres encima de la mesita de centro de la sala, sin darles más de una mirada a cada uno. Eran cuentas para mi madre más que todo y una que otra suscripción a alguna revista.

— Tonta—murmuré, soltando una risa que de humor no tenía mucho. En realidad, tenía más que claro lo absurdo que era pensar que quien estaba tocando mi puerta fuera él.

Edward.

Lo cierto es que el sueño de anoche era uno de tantos que había tenido durante los últimos días. Pequeñas perfectas películas sin mucho sentido, llenas de colores y música; dignas de alguna versión Disney. Fantasías sin el toque erótico con el que se conocen, sólo…fantasías que bailaban en mi mente desde el primer día.

Desde aquella tarde hace casi una semana, nos habíamos encontrado cada día a la misma hora. Y en el mismo lugar.

Eran encuentros tan agradables, que me dejaban una sonrisa plantada en el rostro durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa. Opacaban todo el estrés de la jornada.  
>Conversábamos sentados en los asientos esparcidos a lo largo del andén, o en el suelo con nuestras espaldas apoyadas contra la pared de concreto.<p>

Una manzana roja estaba siempre en su mano. Todos los días ponía una extra en mi mochila, esperando regalársela al verlo.

Bostecé, dirigiéndome al baño en busca de una ducha refrescante que eliminara por completo el adormecimiento de mi cuerpo.

Mamá había dejado una nota pegada a la puerta de la cocina, diciendo que el dinero de la renta estaba dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, en su habitación. Quité el papel y lo arrojé al basurero. Debía ir a hacer el pago antes de entrar a clases.

Tenía un par de horas antes de eso.

Seguí la rutina diaria, esta vez saltándome un desayuno elaborado ya que era bastante tarde como para tomarlo. Descarté el pan y opté por avena con leche.

Quedaba un día no muy ajetreado por delante –sin considerar el punto sobre pagar cuentas. Tenía clases solamente desde las dos hasta las seis y media de la tarde. La sincronización perfecta para estar a la hora indicada en el andén número uno.

Lo pensé. De hecho, lo pensaba muy seguido. Quizás estaba dejándome llevar muy fácil y rápidamente por emociones infantiles o bobas. Porque era cierto, también estaba cultivando alguna especie de enamoramiento hacia este chico a quien realmente aún no conocía bien.

Y eso producía saltos en mi estómago y que mi cabeza se sintiera en una nube. No sabía muy bien como reaccionar, pero tenía el peso fuerte de querer quedarme ahí. De no alejarme porque había algo magnífico detrás.

Habíamos hablado horas. Cada tarde estábamos sentados intercambiando historias tontas, experiencias, bromas y no podían faltar los gustos musicales o de diversos temas.  
>Él era del tipo ¿rudo? Quizás, si es que tengo que definirlo de alguna manera. Rudo, pero con ese lugar suave que salía a relucir cada vez que hablaba de algo que apreciaba, haciendo brillar sus ojos claros.<p>

Reí al recordar el día de ayer, cuando me enseñó algo de la música que suele escuchar. Buscó rápidamente en su teléfono celular y en el momento en que puso sus enormes audífonos negros sobre mis oídos, no sólo me sentí como la versión humana de _Mickey Mouse_. También di un pequeño salto sobre mi lugar, sentada en las baldosas de la estación.  
>Las notas saliendo de los parlantes eran fuertes, las voces no alcanzaban a ser distorsionadas si no que eran agudas y melodiosas. Pero, ciertamente, ese no era el tipo de música que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar.<p>

Mi propio reproductor musical estaba invadido de melodías relajadas, tal vez más cercano a lo Indie y en ocasiones algo de Pop. Pero esto era nuevo. Me encontré observándolo directamente a los ojos y devolviéndole aquella sonrisa que ya había empezando a robarse mi corazón.

— ¿Qué es?—reí, moviendo mi cabeza de adelante hacia atrás al ritmo de los acordes de la guitarra.

_— If I'm James Dean, you're Audrey Hepburn (*)_

— _What are you talking about?—_abrí mis ojos con la exageración debida, siguiéndole el juego.

— _Do you speak english?_ —rió— Ese es el nombre de la canción.

— Lo supuse—me mordí el labio, moviendo mi mirada hacia mis pies cubiertos por los zapatitos de charol que completaban mi atuendo. Busque en el bolso, extrayendo mi teléfono celular— ¿Podrías enviármela?

— ¿Te gustó? –asentí, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Presionó algunos botones y segundos más tarde oí la alerta de mensaje que indicaba que el envío se había realizado. Quería oír la canción otra vez, con calma. Había captado frases en la letra que llamaron mi atención y además, siempre es bueno descubrir otras cosas.

— ¿Por qué el nombre?

— Uh, no lo sé –rascó su nuca, frunciendo el ceño— Siempre he pensado que es una especie de metáfora entre ambos personajes, Dean el tipo rebelde y Audrey, la chica glamorosa ¿ok? Quien canta está diciéndole a ella que, a pesar de ser distintos son el uno para el otro, están juntos y él no se explica por qué. Sabe que no la merece, que jamás podrá hacerlo porque ella es perfecta a su lado. Pero le pide que confíe en ellos, que esto durará por siempre. Que le permita enseñarle todo lo que es él, lo que tiene para darle. Que no se vaya.

Solté el aire que tenía atascado en la garganta. A medida que hablaba, su rostro había adquirido una expresión concentrada, completamente inmerso en la búsqueda de palabras.

Me había arrojado en un pequeño ensueño al oírlas.

— Es…—suspiré— lindo. Es muy, muy lindo. Me gusta. Y aunque la letra hubiese sido menos poética –reí— El nombre podría haberme conquistado. James y Audrey eran geniales. Guapos, con estilo, íconos del cine y la moda.

— Eres un poco como ella ¿sabes?

— ¿Audrey? ¡Oh, por Dios! No.

— ¿Sí? Eres como…—se mordió el labio— como una bailarina de ballet con tu cuerpo perfecto y delgado, tus zapatos pequeños, pulcros y tu falda pomposa y azul. Eres hermosa, risueña —y me sonrojé, otra vez— Tienes algo en tus expresiones y tu personalidad que parece suave y fresco al mismo tiempo. Es…—sonrió— No sé como explicarlo, pero te has puesto bastante roja.

Hice un efecto de abanico con mis manos delante de mi rostro, intentando darme el aire que de pronto me faltaba. Él rió más fuerte, tan vibrante que el sonido se esparció por mis extremidades. Y reí con él.

— Eres feliz molestándome.

— No. Y esto—tocó una de mis mejillas levemente con uno de sus dedos—Sí que termina de darte el toque dulce que comprueba lo que digo.

— No sabes que estás diciendo, estás loco—reí- Tomaré el cumplido, sin embargo. No todos los días alguien dice algo así. Y ella me supera por bastante. Es como…-suspiré—un ícono y claramente, no nos parecemos ni un poco. Tú, por otro lado, con el cabello más corto y peinado loco podrías ser un perfecto James Dean.

Soltó una carcajada, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

— Es cierto. Tienes ese toque despreocupado que rodea a los rebeldes sin causa. No te pareces en nada en las facciones, pero…-lo observé más detenidamente- Puede que sí…

— No, no me parezco ni siquiera en el cabello. Ni tengo la motocicleta. Diablos ¿cómo lo haré ahora? –murmuró.

— ¿Qué cosa?-sonreí, nuevamente con mi mirada pegada a cada expresión de su rostro. Lo volteó hacia mí, haciendo que la distancia entre nuestras narices pareciera más pequeña que antes.

Nula, tan inexistente que bastaba un impulso pequeño para juntar nuestras bocas…

— ¿Conquistarte?—susurró, sin dejar de sonreír. Aumentando el calor en mis mejillas e incrementando el color suave en las suyas.

— No tienes que serlo. Quiero decir, James o tener una _moto _o… lo que sea.

— ¿No? –negué despacio.

— Pero–suspiré, disfrutando de la forma en que sus ojos claros parecían hacerse más nítidos— Podrías hacer algo pequeño al respecto.

— Ok.

— Algo como –estiré mi mano, tomé la suya y la acerqué a su rostro, haciendo que la manzana entre sus dedos chocara con su boca— Comerla. ¿Por mí?

Abrió sus labios, lento muy lento. Y con la misma lentitud, dio un mordisco a la fruta. Masticó y saboreó un par de veces. Sonrió y disfruté de la frustración que nació en su rostro cuando, entre risas, le dije que un pequeño trocito de cáscara había quedado pegado en sus dientes.

Escuchó atentamente sobre mi día. Sobre mis amistades, mis estudios y mi madre. Sobre lo cierto de que es ella el motor principal que me había traído hasta aquí, a lo que estaba haciendo hoy.  
>Fue un tiempo largo en que ella fue una de las pocas personas que realmente confió en la búsqueda de mi vocación, estuvo a mi lado en cada paso.<p>

Supe que tenía dos hermanas mayores. Que ambas eran completamente distintas a él, pero que juntos eran todo un _show -_y así es como los define su madre. Me contó que vivía con sus padres, que quería algún día tener un lugar propio. Que amaba la música y a los quince años tuvo su primera banda de garaje, cuando soñaba con ser un músico y recorrer el mundo. Al cumplir los dieciocho, él y dos amigos se embarcaron en un viaje que los llevó a recorrer parte del país durante todas sus vacaciones. Pasaban el día caminando, viajando en la parte trasera de camiones de carga. En las tardes, tocaban en algunos bares o esquinas, recibiendo propinas que luego gastaban en pizza y cerveza.

— Cuando volví a casa, tres meses después, me vi al espejo y supe algunas cosas. Una, la música era mi vocación pero no estaba hecho para esa vida de conciertos o giras –reí— Dos, compartir con toda esa gente en todos aquellos lugares que habíamos visitado y mostrarles lo maravilloso de la música me había dado una nueva perspectiva.

— Enseñar lo que amabas–asintió.

— Elegí ser profesor, así podría mostrarles a otros la magia en todo eso. Y tres, jamás volvería a dejarme crecer barba.

— ¿Tenías barba?-exclamé con un grito agudo.

— Hicimos una apuesta con Jasper, uno de mis amigos, quien también andaba en el viaje. Aquel que lograra mantener la barba más larga hasta volver a casa, ganaría la guitarra del otro.

— ¿Y quién ganó?

— Lloró al tener entregarme a María. No, no era una mascota. Así se como le decía a su guitarra.

Según Edward, Jasper era originario de Texas y era una costumbre en su familia llena de músicos bautizar al instrumento que tocaras con el nombre de la persona que amaras. Él, la nombró como a su novia de la adolescencia.

— Él y esa chica no duraron mucho más, por supuesto. Pero se negó a bautizarla de otra forma, decía que le daba estilo.

Reí. Su amigo parecía un personaje bastante peculiar.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Le pusiste nombre a tu guitarra?

— No. Pero podría considerarlo –murmuró, sonriéndome suavemente.

El reloj fue un recordatorio un tanto amargo de que la realidad afuera apremiaba, debía tomar el tren siguiente para estar antes de las nueve en mi casa. Los casi cuarenta y cinco minutos de charla se habían hecho cortos. Pronto, reluctante, estuve sobre mis pies. Con mi mochila colgada al hombro y una mano entre las suyas.

El sonido característico del tren acercándose me produjo algo extraño en el pecho, que aumentó al ver su rostro. Él estaba tan poco complacido con todo esto como yo. Lo notaba en su mirada, la postura de su cuerpo –resignada, sin embargo decidida al levantar el rostro desde nuestras manos unidas y observarme.

Las puertas se abrieron, mientras su dedo pulgar seguía acariciando ese lugar en el torso de mi mano. Atrajo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, envolviéndome con sus brazos con tanta suavidad que me sentí derretir. Me había tomado por sorpresa, pero en mi interior estaba hecha azúcar sobre el piso.

— Bella…yo…-murmuró.

Me estrechó más contra su torso, haciéndome sentir bien agarradita. Cómoda, no queriendo soltarlo nunca.

Se oyó el aviso de cierre de puertas, él susurró en mi oído antes de soltarme y plantar un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

— _Please, stay forever with me. (1)_

Como todas las tardes, vi a través de la ventana su silueta plantada en el andén hacerse más y más pequeña a medida que el tren se alejaba de la estación conmigo dentro.

Luego, descubrí que aquello que me había susurrado al oído era una parte de la canción que habíamos escuchado sentados en el andén. _"Por favpr, quédate conmigo por siempre"_  
>Me sentí cálida, nerviosa pero expectante de alguna manera ante las tantas posibilidades del por qué había hecho eso. ¿Simple romanticismo o quizás algo más?<p>

Era tan poco tiempo desde que nos habíamos conocido, es más, aún estábamos en ese proceso. Cada día descubría algo nuevo y pequeño acerca de él.  
>Pero su personalidad me atraía como un imán, todo él y cada palabra que saliera de su boca no hacían más que aumentar la fuerza de gravedad hacia la que me encontraba girando.<p>

Me terminé el vaso de leche con un último sorbo. Hice mis quehaceres, adelanté un poco del informe que debía entregar la semana siguiente.  
>La tarde pasó como una película a velocidad adelantada, como un borrón de saludos, clases y personas. A las siete, estaba sentada en el mismo lugar ya habitual.<p>

Jugué con mis dedos, escuché música –tres o cuatro veces aquella canción que ahora tenía pegada al cerebro-, leí un poco, observé a la gente pasar de un lado al otro y abordar el tren. Miré el lugar por donde se suponía él saldría, también el reloj de mi teléfono.

Pero pasaron personas, muchas de ellas. Varias canciones y luego de casi treinta minutos de espera, supe que él no llegaría.

Saqué la fruta de mi mochila, planté un beso suave en ella.

Al abordar el tren, como cada tarde vi las puertas cerrase frente a mí y a través de la ventana no fue su silueta la que observé hacerse más pequeña. Si no que aquella manzana roja sobre el asiento que cada día él ocupaba a mi lado.

.

.

.

**Nota: **

(*) Canción: _If I'm James Dean, you're Audrey Hepburn – Sleeping With Sirens.  
>(1) <em>Pertenece a la misma letra.

Por si acaso, las frases en inglés dicen: "B = ¿De qué estás hablando? E= ¿Hablas inglés?" Una pequeña y tonta humorada *sonrisa*

Ahora sí. Hola ;-) Esta fue la 2da parte de la historia, pero obviamente no es la final (por si no se notó con la última parte del capítulo ¡ta-dá! ¿no creían que lo dejaría así? :o) Estuve pensando mucho sobre esto, analizando todas las ideas que venían a mi cabeza para ponerlas en la trama. Y ¿saben? Me gustaron todas, así que ya sé que la historia constará de 3 ó 4 capítulos en total: lo que lo convierte en Short-Fic :D  
>Espero la idea les guste, díganmelo en un comentario. Y por supuesto, también qué les pareció lo de ahora ¿qué creen que pasó con Edward? ¿Será que Bella está flechada hasta los pies? ¿Será que a él le pasa lo mismo? ¿será que en vez de comer manzanas, se comen el uno al otro? ¿será que eso sucede el próximo capítulo? Tantas posibilidades :-)<br>El tercer capítulo ya está en proceso y les aseguro con tono de amenaza: ternura.

Nos leemos, niñas.

Denisse.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.

Capítulo corto, pero... bueno, lean y sabrán ;-)

.

.

.

Un día lunes la vi por primera vez.

Había sido un día largo, de esos que quedan marcados en tu cerebro y permanecen instalados ahí hasta que tu cabeza pareciera reventar. La mochila pesaba en mi hombro y mi estómago rogaba por algo contundente además de aquel _sándwich _que había consumido hace unas horas.

Estaba agotado e irritado. Sonando todo lo patético posible, así era.

La estación estaba levemente concurrida, bajé los escalones arrastrando los pies con cada paso. Y al llegar a los asientos, simplemente dejé que mi trasero chocara contra uno de estos. La superficie fría se dejó sentir a través de mi pantalón.

Ella, tal como yo lo había hecho, caminaba lentamente por el andén que estaba al otro lado de la línea. Sus zapatillas negras apenas se levantaban de la baldosa y una mochila blanca colgaba de uno de sus hombros.

Noté que tenía este atuendo singular.

Unas calzas o pantalones muy ceñidos color amarillo cubrían sus piernas. Un chaleco blanco, largo y suelto rodeaba su torso, llegando incluso hasta más abajo de sus muslos. La prenda hacía que su figura pareciera flotar dentro de ella. Y su cabello se alzaba en un moño sobre su cabeza.

Como una muñeca de porcelana, fina y hecha mujer.

Fue así cada día.

De alguna forma brillaba en medio de un andén casi vacío, de paredes sin color y entre las pocas personas que esperaban el siguiente tren. Sentada, con la mirada fija en un punto mucho más allá de lo que yo jamás podría alcanzar.

¿Cómo era posible el no haberla visto antes?.

Jamás sus ojos encontraron los míos. Permanecía distraída por algún libro en su regazo o algo en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.  
>Quizás por la costumbre que tenemos los seres humanos de obviar lo que nos rodea. O simplemente porque no había algo más interesante que llamara su atención.<p>

Yo, la observé. Día a día en que mi horario coincidía con el de ella. Durante dos semanas.

Y ella, seguía realizando la misma acción. Arrastrar sus pies –ya sea dentro de unas zapatillas de lona o zapatitos pequeños y pulcros.

Dejé que los días pasaran y seguí estudiándola, alimentándome de la agradable sensación que era ver su rostro pálido y figura pequeña avanzar a metros de mí.

Fue también un día lunes en que ella llegó un poco después que yo lo hiciera. Esta vez un vestido rosado la cubría desde los hombros a las rodillas, unas calzas negras rodeaban sus piernas hasta sus rodillas y su cabello largo rebotaba al ritmo de sus pasos mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

Sonreí al ver la expresión ofuscada de su rostro al notar que había perdido el tren. Con una postura resignada, tomó ubicación en uno de los asientos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Eran sólo algunos metros. La chica que había ocupado mis pensamientos en estas últimas semanas se encontraba a pasos de mí y yo no había hecho nada por cambiar la situación.  
>Podría simplemente permanecer en mi lugar, seguir observándola a la distancia y continuar con mi rutina. Al fin y al cabo, ya habían sido dos semanas y ella jamás había hecho contacto conmigo.<p>

Pero lo sabía. No era una chica bonita más. Era su imagen la que aparecía en mi cabeza cada vez que tomara la guitarra, de alguna manera extraña y como si el destino –o lo que fuera- lo hubiera premeditado.  
>Era ella. Debía hacer algo al respecto aunque sólo recibiera una mirada alarmada o una frase hostil de su parte.<p>

Terminar con el trasero pateado no parecía tan malo si conseguía hablarle. Sonreí al imaginar la situación. Y lo hice más al pensar en que estaba actuando como un tímido adolescente sin experiencia.

Estos nervios eran algo nuevo.

Lo hice. Arrastré las manos entre mi cabello y con una última charla motivadora hacia mi mismo, me puse de pie.

Crucé la línea. Timidez y distancia: al diablo.

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi polerón, subí las escaleras que llevaban al cambio de andén. Bajé y me encaminé hacia donde ella se hallaba. A medida que me acercaba podía notar más detalles. Por ejemplo, la forma en que sus zapatos negros brillaban con la luz de los focos de la estación. O como el chaleco azul que traía encima había cedido y uno de sus blancos hombros salía a saludar.

Y el cansancio estaba reflejado en su rostro, el que aun así no apagaba aquel brillo que había captado hace todos estos días. Ese que, sospechaba, era propio de ella.

A menos de tres metros, mientras ella descansaba su cabeza contra la pared de concreto, podía apreciar el leve rubor en sus mejillas o como las puntas de su cabello se entrelazaban.

Y a sus pies, justo a un lado de su pie derecho, reposaba una fruta. Una manzana rojísima sobre el suelo.

— Supongo que esto es tuyo.

Fue todo lo que mi boca coló desde mi cerebro en tanto recogía la fruta y me paraba más cerca de ella.

Y resultó. Supe que había hecho bien desde el momento en que volvió a abrir sus ojos cafés para observarme.  
>Cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, sus cejas se juntaron en una expresión retadora e incrédula o como atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes.<p>

Me encantaba.

Desde el color oscuro de su cabello hasta la forma en que movía incesantemente su pie derecho mientras estaba sentado a su lado. Y comí de aquella manzana que me regaló.

Caí en su encanto.

Durante una semana más me encontré absorto en la misma rutina de siempre, cada día, pero un cambio había ocurrido al finalizarlo. Sabía que a esa misma hora y en ese mismo lugar, la vería.  
>Nos sentaríamos uno al lado del otro, ella sacaría otra manzana roja de su bolso y hablaríamos delo que fuera.<p>

Hoy pensaba hacerlo.

La idea había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza prácticamente desde que la conocí, pero comenzó a tomar forma a medida que los días pasaron.

¿Cuál será su respuesta? La seguridad que siempre guardaba empezaba a temblar un poco al pensar en las posibilidades.  
>Lo tenía claro. Nos conocíamos hace muy poco y la negación sería una reacción normal.<p>

Sin embargo ¿ella habrá sentido lo mismo que yo? Todas las palabras intercambiadas, las sonrisas cómplices, sus sonrojos suaves e incluso los silencios largos lo indicaban.

Vamos. Ser un hombre no impedía que lo sintiera así.

Estaba seguro de que si alguno de mis amigos supiera lo que estoy pensando sería víctima de sus bromas toda la vida. Como si todos esos idiotas no cargara cara de perritos falderos cada vez que sus chicas estaban en la conversación.

Todos caíamos alguna vez y me había tocado.

Hoy se lo diría.

Pero el reloj parecía ir más lento conforme mis ganas de salir de aquí aumentaban. En este momento, más que en cualquier otro, detestaba tener que participar de éste tipo de reuniones.

Tenía quince minutos para llegar a tiempo a la estación de metro. Iba otros quince tarde.

El profesor seguía hablando con voz cansina, explicando las actividades a las que yo mismo me había comprometido al inicio del semestre.

En este preciso minuto, me importaban muy poco. Amo lo que estudio y bueno, la idea de comenzar a hacer clases en algunos colegios era tentadora.  
>Pero en este momento pensaba en la hermosa chica esperando por mí.<p>

El discurso eterno finalizó. Y corrí. Salí del aula intentando que el estuche de la guitarra no resbalara de mi hombro y terminara en el asfalto. Cuerdas rotas, o peor, una guitarra por la mitad no era algo que necesitara.

Estando a unos metros de la entrada de la estación, me detuve.

Demonios ¿qué le diría? No podía ser tan difícil. Veamos…

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un enredo.

El –conveniente, caído del cielo, enviado por los dioses del Olimpo- puesto de flores ubicado al otro lado de la cuadra llamó mi atención. ¿Una flor? Era algo demasiado cliché, pero un detalle eficiente. Podía dibujar en mi mente perfectamente a Bella con una de aquellas rosas azules entre sus manos.

Quizás combinaría con su ropa. Sonreí. Ella amaría eso.

Hice la compra, apurando a gritos mentales a la amable anciana quien con lentitud sacó la flor desde donde había otras y la acercó a mí. Pagué y con el regalo en mi poder, me dispuse a entrar nuevamente.  
>Bajando las escaleras, volví a detenerme. Respiré profundo y exhalé. Era ridículo sentir tantos nervios considerando que estaba seguro de todo lo que había estado pasando por mi mente estos días era tan insistente. Como aquella sensación en la boca de mi estómago cada vez que la tenía frente a mí.<p>

Jamás me había ocurrido. Era…era como encontrar algo que jamás creíste existiera. O quizás, en palabras menos poéticas, algo que sabes no tiene igual.

Lo sé. Sonaba poético de igual modo.

— Ok —suspiré— ¿Desde cuando tengo quince años? —bufé.

El andén estaba más vacío de lo usual. Podría haberlo interpretado como una señal o alguna mierda…

Su lugar estaba vacío. Tan simple como eso: las escasas personas que esperaban el próximo tren caminaban de aquí hacia allá y una de ellas ocupaba uno de los asientos. Sin embargo, no había rastro de la chica del vestido rosa.

Me acerqué, ya teniendo claro que por más que buscara bajo los asientos no la encontraría. Igualmente, me senté. Tomé la fruta roja que estaba sobre el asiento a mi lado, acariciando su textura con las yemas de mis dedos.

Suave. Ella había estado aquí, esperando.

Miré la hora en la pantalla de mi teléfono celular. Comprendí que había perdido más tiempo del que creía. Al final, había llegado media hora tarde.

Dejé caer mi cabeza contra la pared a mi espalda, sentado en aquel mismo lugar en que la vi por primera vez. Y donde cada día ella reía y hablaba sobre todo, nada. Donde sin proponérmelo ni sospecharlo había caído completamente encantado.

Pensé en la forma perfecta para lograrlo, pedirle disculpas y conseguir aquello que quería. Ahora más que nunca iba a ganármela. Ella sería mía.

.

.

.

Hola :-) FF no anda bien, espero les llegue la alerta de actualización *suspiro*. Bueno, ya sabemos por qué Edward no llegó. Les advertí que esto sería dulzón ¿no? Bueno, bueno. Al menos así quedó claro que el enamoramiento le está dando un poco fuerte :P  
>Supongo que la cuota de "drama" no durará prácticamente nada… ¿o sí? Jaja, vamos a ver.<br>Igual la idea de esta historia es explorar la parte azucarada de esas primeras impresiones luego de conocer a alguien, el flechazo que te deja hecho un baboso (no en todos los casos, claro. Hay historias de amor diversas). Pero quise que aquí fuera distinto. Casi un poco mágico, un tanto fantástico –si puede considerarse así- porque también, la idea es que se vea como algo que quizás ocurre todos los días. Encontrar el amor donde menos lo esperas ¿verdad? ;-)

La historia se llama 'Encantada' después de todo. Y no _solamente_ porque ambos estén felices de haberse conocido *sonrisa*

No sé aun cuando sea la próxima actualización. Quise traerles esta lo más pronto posible ya que pronto comienzo a entregar trabajos y rendir pruebas, osea menos tiempo libre. Y obvio, como agradecimiento por sus reviews tan bonitos, favoritos y alertas. Prometo que no las dejaré colgadas mucho tiempo. Os adoro jajá.

Oh ¡esta historia tiene un banner-portada! Miss Vee, hermosa ella, hizo uno especialmente para 'Encantada'. Y especialmente a ella está dedicado este capítulo. Esa edición fue la inspiración perrrrfecta. Todo está en mi perfil de FB, pueden agregar con confianza y verlo :-) ¡Gracias Vee!

Espero les haya gustado –corto y todo, pero así debía ser- y también espero sus comentarios. ¡Vamos! Sin timidez, participen, denme amor *salta por el lugar* :-)

Denisse.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de S. Meyer. La trama de esta historia es mía. Blablabla :-)

.

.

.

Desde pequeña me llamó la atención aquel sonido que la suela de mis zapatillas producía sobre el piso de cerámica.

Era una especie de _twak, twak, twak _que entretenía mi mente infantil y lograba sacarme sonrisas cada vez que los oía.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Claro, sí lo de _mente infantil_. Pero aquellos detalles pequeños y un tanto insignificantes lograban atrapar mi curiosidad hasta el día de hoy.

Iba absorta en mis pensamientos, con mis ojos fijos en las puntas de mis pies y mis oídos puestos en el insistente ruido que estos producían al caminar. Muy lejos quedaba el murmullo de las personas y automóviles a mi paso.

No le vi, apoyado contra uno de los muros de la estación hasta que estuve a unos metros de la entrada.

— ¿Edward?

Alzó la mirada, la que mantenía fija en algún punto a sus pies. La sonrisa que nació en sus labios logró acelerarme el pulso –suave, levemente- tal como había sucedido el primer día.

— Hola

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Mmm –frunció los labios—. Esperándote.

— Uh.

— ¿Crees que podamos conversar un poco?

— ¿Ahora? —asintió— ¿No tomas el metro?

— Sí. Sólo…—rascó su frente con lentitud—. Quería hacer algo distinto esta vez ¿Qué dices?

Observé su rostro por un momento. Su mirada suave, un tanto expectante ante mi respuesta. El gorro de lana sobre su cabeza, cubriendo gran parte del cabello que siempre estaba en desorden y aquella postura tímida –hombros caídos y manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans oscuros.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?

— Bueno —suspiró con fuerza, cuadrando los hombros—. No sé que te parezca mejor. ¿Starbucks? —señaló con su mano el local ubicado al otro lado de la calle.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí? Había pasado un día desde la última vez que lo había visto y aquella molesta sensación de decepción bullía en mi pecho al recordarme hace dos días, esperando por él.  
>Era absurdo, infantil, tan inmaduro como vergonzoso y debía mentalizarme en el hecho de que Edward era…mi amigo.<p>

Suspiré.

Si lo que iba a oír sería la explicación a su ausencia, cualquier otro sentimiento debía hacerse tan pequeño como imperceptible. Incluso aquel que indicaba con luces de neón que para mí, en realidad, él ya era mucho más que eso.

Asentí.

— Adoro el Capuccino.

.

.

.

Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido –exactamente hace casi tres semanas- estaba caminando al lado de Edward. Sus manos seguían dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su brazo rozaba el mío ante cada paso que daba.

Mariposas. No terminaba de acostumbrarme a ellas, no con el más inocente toque.

El camino fue corto, con una tensión leve cargando el aire. Sin embargo, me asombró la naturalidad con la que este simple momento parecía encajar en mi rutina.

Si estar sentada a su lado durante horas era una de las cosas más agradables que había experimentado, esta era nueva y casi tan placentera como tener un vaso con café entre mis manos.

Me pregunto cómo será hacer otro tipo de cosas…

_Detente._

Tomamos una de las mesas libres alrededor del local. El aroma del líquido caliente flotaba en el aire, mezclado con el dulzor de pasteles y pequeños dulces que eran exhibidos en las vitrinas.  
>Mi boca se hizo agua y luego un sorbo de café mimetizó aquel nudo de saliva que nació al ver la expresión de total placer que su rostro reflejó al beber del vaso entre sus manos.<p>

— Gracias por esto.

— De nada. Y…—bebió otro poco, tragó— Quizás debería decir 'gracias a ti' ¿no?

Bajé la mirada hacia mis manos, a mis dedos entrelazados entre sí alrededor del vaso blanco.

— ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?

— Por estar aquí, conmigo. Incluso cuando no pude llegar a tiempo y no sé qué pueda haber pasado por tu cabeza…

— Edward…

— Bella, es necesario que te lo diga todo si es que quiero que esto siga adelante. Y créeme —recalcó, alzando las cejas y acercando su cuerpo un poco más hacia mí—. Quiero que así sea.

Pegué el vaso a mis labios, bebí con sorbos pequeños concentrándome en el sabor concentrado de la vainilla y el café. Cualquier respuesta se había ido volando desde mi cerebro y quería oírlo, a pesar de lo que mi mente haya estado divagando antes de volver a verlo.

— Ok. Si voy a hacer esto bien…—dejó el vaso sobre la mesita y tomó su mochila desde el asiento a su lado. Sus dedos envolvieron una hermosa rosa de pétalos azules que dejó sobre la mesa y acercó hacia mí.

— Es algo que pensaba darte hace dos días y…

— No pudiste —susurré, tomando la flor larga y esbelta entre mis propios dedos—. Gracias.

— ¿Te gusta?—asentí, sonriendo— No sabía cual podría ser el regalo perfecto.

— ¿Y por qué? —se encogió de hombros, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

— Las clases se alargaron más de la cuenta. En realidad, sólo fueron quince o veinte minutos que se hicieron un poco más largos cuando, el terminar la clase, el profesor quiso conversar conmigo. Y cuando por fin venía hacia acá, tan rápido como para alcanzar a llegar a tiempo, pensé que podría ofrecerte una ofrenda de paz…

— Ok —reí.

— Estoy hablando en serio –sonrió, apoyando uno de sus codos sobre la mesa y luego el rostro sobre su mano—. Tenía un pequeño plan en mi cabeza. Incluso imaginé cómo lucirías con ella entre tus manos.

— ¿Superó las expectativas?

— Luces mucho mejor en la vida real que en mi imaginación.

Desvié la mirada hacia la flor.

— No llegaste —susurré— Y no sé si debo estar molesta por eso o sentirme tonta porque te estuve esperando —suspiré, soltando una risa— O aun más tonta por sentirme así, considerando el hecho de que no tenías como avisarme y sí había una razón lógica detrás de todo. Ahora lo sé.

— Y una bastante estúpida –sonrió, pasando sus dedos por su cabello—. Fue fortuito, unos minutos más tarde ¿sabes? Créeme –me miró fijamente— Llegué y tú no estabas. Encontré algo y…

Tomó su mochila y luego de _excavar_ dentro de ella con una de sus manos, extrajo una manzana roja. Parecía que cargaba con un cofre de sorpresas.

— No me digas es que es la misma…

Asintió.

Sonreí, tomando la manzana desde su mano.

— ¿Y cómo sé que no es otra? Quiero decir, hay millones de manzanas rojas en el mundo.

— ¿Por qué habría de mentir?

— ¿Por qué habría de creerte?

— ¿Y por qué no? —susurró— Estoy aquí. He estado cada día desde que te vi por primera vez. Cuando caminabas arrastrando los pies por el andén, con ese enorme chaleco blanco encima.

— Espera ¿es cierto? –asintió con sus pómulos adquiriendo un suave color rosado—. ¿Me viste mucho antes de hablarme?

— Eh, sí. Creo que una semana o algo.

— Pero ¿cómo es que jamás te vi?

— No lo sé. Quizás sólo estabas mirando en la dirección equivocada —sonrió, tentador en su expresión. Travieso, haciendo que las sensaciones en mi abdomen aumentaran.

Me sentía cálida y blanda por dentro.

— Te tienes muchísima confianza.

— Me gustas —volvió a sonreír, hablando con la voz clara pero mostrando en sus ojos un rastro de vulnerabilidad. Cortando mi pulso por una milésima de segundo—. Ameritaba el sentarme a observarte, aunque fuese de lejos y un par de minutos al día.

— Yo…—observé la manzana en mi mano, volteándola entre mis dedos—. No sé que decir.

— No tienes que decir nada. ¿Podemos simplemente sentarnos aquí o allá, tal como ha sido todos estos días y hacer nada?

— No.

— ¿Uh?

— Lo siento —sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro— Es decir, sí. Podemos hacer eso. Es una de las cosas que realmente mejora mi día.

— Somos dos.

— No sabes cómo me agrada estar contigo. Es como si durante el tiempo que estamos uno al lado del otro, todo lo demás desapareciera y…

— Sólo quedáramos nosotros…

Asentí, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se inclinaba un poco más hacia el suyo.

Alzó su mano y muy despacio, acarició mi mentón con su pulgar.

Ya no podía evitar que las sonrisas o los suspiros escaparan de mis labios. De haberlos podido sellar, estos habrían salido por mis ojos o incluso las puntas de mis dedos.  
>Era el simple, desconcertante sentimiento que su cercanía producía en mí. Era algo que me golpeaba, sacándome del balance que hasta ahora había tenido.<br>Tan extraño, nuevo y maravilloso a la vez. Envolviéndome como una manta, manteniéndome cálida desde el centro de mi cuerpo hacia afuera. Queriendo abrazar al mundo y haciéndome sentir…

Tragué en seco. Y con esa pequeña cantidad de saliva, la sensación explosiva dentro de mí pasó por mi garganta como una enorme bola de… algo, incómodo y tan imposible de creer.

— ¿Estás bien?—asentí, considerando la idea que había caído sobre mí hace sólo unos segundos. ¿Es que era siquiera posible? ¿Acaso me había en…? No podía ser…

— Sólo pensando.

Reclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, descansando contra el respaldo blando del sillón.

— Estaba sobre el asiento —observó la manzana aún en mi mano— El mismo asiento que ocupabas…

— El primer día. Lo sé.

Esta vez fue mi turno para estudiarlo. Sus pómulos altos, facciones perfiladas y posición desgarbada. Joven, en la expresión relajada de su rostro cuando sus párpados revoloteaban en cada pestañeo. Vibrante, en el color claro de sus ojos al fluctuar su mirada entre mi rostro y más allá. Dulce, en la pequeña sonrisa ladeada que siempre nacía en sus labios.

En cada sonrisa que me había otorgado desde el primer momento.

Edward me gustaba, muchísimo. Quizás más de lo que yo misma tenía claro.

Y si permitía que pasara un solo día más sin hacer algo al respecto, habiendo oído cada una de sus palabras y sintiendo a mí corazón saltar en mi boca al recordarlas…

Pero simplemente no podía ser posible. No tan poco tiempo después de haberlo conocido.

Sin embargo, tampoco cabía en mi mente el considerar dejarlo ir. No ahora, cuando lo había encontrado y él a mí.

La confusión de mis sentimientos estaba superándome.

Saqué el teléfono desde mi bolso y observé la pantalla. Como siempre que estaba cerca de él, el tiempo parecía haberse ido volando.

— ¿Debes irte? —asentí, si poder mirarlo a los ojos y contenerme en decir todo lo que estaba empujando por salir de mi boca.

No todavía. Tenía demasiado que pensar y…diablos, estaba hecha un lío. Tenerlo cerca no me ayudaba a ordenar todos los pensamientos que estaban revoloteando dentro de mí.

Me levanté y luego de desechar el vaso ya sin café, me dirigí con rapidez hacia la puerta intercambiando un par de miradas nerviosas con Edward.

— No tienes nada por qué disculparte –susurré una vez estábamos en la entrada de la estación. Detuvo su paso, volteándose a mirarme—. Quiero decir, de igual forma te disculpo y entiendo que nada de lo ocurrido fue tu culpa. Y también te libero de cualquier responsabilidad o compromiso que hayas sentido hacia mí, llegar a una cita que en realidad nunca acordamos…

— ¿No lo entiendes, verdad?

— ¿Cómo dices?

— No se trata de un simple compromiso o responsabilidad —se acercó más, dejando nuestros torsos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre mi coronilla—. Cada momento que he pasado contigo, a pesar de ser tan corto, también ha sido… más que genial. No sé como describirlo sin sonar como una niña…

Iba a llorar. Si él continuaba hablando de esa manera tan dulce y espontánea, iba a llorar. O reír. O quizás llorar y reír al mismo tiempo con todas estas emociones explotándome en el pecho.

El silencio no fue sólo eso cuando su rostro estuvo cada vez más cerca y entonces, sus labios acariciaron mi frente.

Despacio.

No lo soporté. Levanté mis brazos y los envolví a su alrededor, sin importarme que mi bolso haya caído al suelo con el movimiento o que este lo haya pillado desprevenido.

Al parecer, no fue así. Los suyos, mucho más largos y fuertes, hicieron lo mismo de inmediato. Sus manos descansaron en la parte baja de mi espalda, apretándome contra él.

— Nunca he sido la persona más crédula si hablamos de destino ¿sabes? Pero hay algo en ti, no sé qué es —susurró sobre mi cabeza— Es decir, eres…preciosa, agradable, un poco extraña en tus gustos —reímos suavemente— Pero eso te hace única, Bella —apartó su rostro de mí, observándome tan cerca y fijamente que me encontré perdida—. Esto sonará bastante cursi…

— También me gustas —escupí las palabras, no pudiendo contenerlas un minuto más—. Y no me importa lo cursi o precipitado que suene…

— Bella…—sonrió.

— Pero…—suspiré— Me asusta. Todo es tan nuevo y rápido. Y sé que dije que no me importaba que fuera así, pero tampoco puedo ignorar lo obvio. Siento que te conozco hace tan poco tiempo, sólo un par de semanas. Y sin embargo, también sé que si dejo que esto —señalé entre los dos— pase, voy a arrepentirme. Mucho.

Volvió a sonreírme, recorriendo mi rostro con sus ojos y mi espalda con sus manos.

— Tenemos tiempo. Y sobretodo, ambos queremos que esto siga. ¿Verdad?

— Mucho.

— Entonces, haremos algo —asentí— Hablaremos, nos conoceremos más y dejaremos que…fluya.

Reí con fuerza, chocando mi frente contra su pecho.

— Hablo en serio, Bella. Quiero conocerte, completa. Todo lo que tienes, lo que te compone. Y en devolución, estoy aquí, para ti. ¿Qué dices?

— Me encanta.

Me abrazó nuevamente, me enterré en la suavidad y el aroma fresco de su abrigo.

Y lo oí.

Un susurro melodioso de palabras que comprendí luego de unos segundos de concentración. Tal como él lo dijo: éramos sólo nosotros. Y ahora, aquella canción que cantaba despacio cerca de mi oído.

_— __I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours. (1)_  
><em><br>_Me derretí un poco más contra él.

_— __I watch the clock so I can make my timing just right. __Would it be okay? __Would it be okay if I took your breath away? __(2)_  
><em><br>_Esperé el siguiente tren en aquel mismo andén, como todos los días a su lado. Sin embargo, esta vez, uno de sus brazos rodeaba mis hombros y su rostro permanecía enterrado en mi cabello.

— ¿Puedo enviarte algo? —movió su teléfono celular frente a nosotros.

— ¿Mmm? –alcé el rostro, captando su perfil—. ¿Algo cómo…?

— Algo que me gustaría que oyeras.

— ¿Algo tan maravilloso como tú, cantando?

— Debo reconocer que es mucho mejor –rió.

Ver las puertas cerrarse frente a mí y a él al otro lado de estas, no hizo más que aumentar el caos. Era como si las mariposas hubiesen escapado de mi estómago y aletearan sin un rumbo fijo por todo mi cuerpo, chocando contra mi pecho, acumulándose en mi garganta y llegando a mi cerebro.

Me puse los audífonos y encendí el reproductor.

Aquella canción que me había enviado sonó una y otra vez en mis oídos. Y luego de sentirla grabada en mi sistema, me encontré cantando suavemente la última estrofa.

_—You had me at hello__. __You gave me butterflies at the mailbox, you had me at hello. (3)__  
><em>  
>.<p>

.

.

**N.A**

Canción: _You had me at hello – A day to remember_.

Además de que es muy linda, es la misma que Edward canta-susurra el oído a Bella y la que ella escucha luego mientras va en el tren. ¿Suspiremos? A la cuenta de tres…

Las estrofas en cursiva dicen -más o menos- lo siguiente:

_(1)_ _Nunca he visto una sonrisa como la tuya, que pueda iluminar una habitación.  
>(2) Miro el reloj para poder llegar a tiempo<em>. _¿Estaría bien…? ¿Estaría bien si te quitara el aliento?  
>(3) Me tenías en 'hola'. Causaste mariposas en mi estómago. Me tenías en 'hola'<br>_  
>Y ¡hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy súper resfriada, pero viva. ;-)<br>Si les gustó el capítulo o no, ya saben: comenten, participen, háganmelo saber, regálenme un poquito de amor, medicina online (acepto manips sensuales que involucren a Rob, por ejemplo xD). No, en serio. Díganme que les pareció todo hasta ahora. ¿Sí? Es la mejor manera de hacer que mi resfriado se vaya y de la historia siga creciendo *ojitos*  
>Gracias por todo. Favoritos, alertas y la linda recepción que ha tenido. Sé que quienes la han acogido es porque la aman tanto como yo. Esto es para ustedes :-)<br>Si mis cálculos no fallan, queda un solo capítulo para el final. Recuerden que la idea de la historia es narrar como estos dos nenes van cayendo poco a poco en las redes del amor y… no me pondré poética, pero si la concentración de azúcar o cursilería es concentrada a ratos, es la intención. Y si la historia es corta, también ¿se capta? Jajajá.

Ahora, con permiso…

**Espacio publicitario**: mi querida _Kote Cullen Swan _y yo compartimos el perfil _Hayley's Lambs_. Hemos publicado la historia _'Y de los celos nació una apuesta' _¡y están más que invitadas a leer!

_Summary: Tener un novio guapo no es fácil. Menos ver como él exhibe su anatomía y "entrega" a otras ese placer que es sólo para ti. Pero, todo es ficticio. Bella se probará a sí misma y a Edward que la realidad no supera la ficción. Y que ella es mejor que todas._

Se supone que es Humor-Romance, así que quizás pasen un buen rato jajá. Pueden encontrar el perfil y la historia entre mis favoritos. ;-)

Entonces, nos leemos.

Denisse.-


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.  
>Mil disculpas por la tardanza, sé que eso de "los estudios me absorben" ya suena a cuento viejo, pero, es la verdad *suspiro* ¡Ahora tuve tiempo! ;-)<br>Último capítulo. Espero les guste y bueno, al final otra nota.

.

.

. 

Amor a primera vista.

Todos lo conocen o han oído hablar de él.

Es ese concepto o idea del que nos cuentan en las películas, leemos en los libros o imaginamos siendo pequeñas.  
>O al menos, es lo que solía sucederme. Soñaba despierta con esa idea que tenía de mí y como sería mi vida al crecer.<br>Por supuesto, las cosas parecían mucho más rosadas en mi pequeña mente de lo que descubrí años después son en realidad.  
>Porque al ir creciendo, fui entendiendo que nada es para siempre y las ideas construidas a base de sueños son muy difíciles de mantener en pie. E incluso, de llegar a conseguir.<p>

Y así solía ser hasta ese día, hace no mucho tiempo.

Esto no fue amor a primera vista –sigo creyendo que algo como eso pueda sucederle a cualquiera. Sin embargo, aquella conexión especial nacida en el momento menos esperado es imposible de ignorar ante cualquiera que la experimente.

Es tan fuerte, poderosa de la manera en que tus sentidos se aturden con ella que luego... Luego es imposible no reconocer que has caído.

Y yo caí.

Caí con brazos abiertos y ojos cerrados en un abismo ancho y delicioso del que no quiero salir.

Es él. Siempre ha sido él y no lo supe hasta que me ocurrió.

— Estoy enamorada —susurré, aceptándolo en voz alta.

Es que, simplemente ¿cómo no estarlo? Es la única respuesta medianamente lógica que puedo encontrar.  
>Y sucede, cuando <em>esa <em>persona se cruza en tu camino. Perfecta a su manera, en detalles que quizás otros no serían capaces de notar.

Está bien. Me dirán que la perfección no existe y estoy hablando cegada por alguna emoción o idealización que pueda haber creado, pero sé también que todo aquel que haya estado en mi lugar lo entendería.

Supongo que simplemente lo sabes cuando piensas en esa persona y eso te hace sonreír. O cuando suspiras mientras observas el techo de tu habitación y recuerdas la última vez que le viste, incluso cuando eso fue hace sólo horas. Y sientes que no puedes esperar que más horas pasen y vuelvas a tenerle frente a ti, sentir el calor brotando de su cuerpo y envolviendo el tuyo.  
>O vuelves a reír con aquella broma tonta y completamente aburrida que lanzó en un intento de levantar tu ánimo cuando has tenido un día difícil. Absorbes la ternura que emana de esa simple acción, la abrazas y quieres meterla bajo tu piel y llevarla contigo, así como ese mismo ser ya lo está haciendo.<p>

Está colándose bajo tu piel, en tus venas y llegando a tu corazón. Te das cuenta que no tienes remedio, ni vuelta.

Nunca me había sentido así. Y aquí es cuando sé que esto es más especial de lo que había experimentado nunca.  
>Porque no es el simple hecho de estar embobada, atraída, enamorada o… amar. No es esa sensación que te deja sin aire o te lleva a las nubes. Tampoco es aquella que te calienta la sangre y sientes que explotarás si no haces algo al respecto.<p>

Es…todo eso, junto y especialmente hecho un paquetito para que tú lo disfrutes. Es la expectativa de tomar cada pliegue de ese papel dorado que lo cubre y comenzar a abrirlo, descubriendo con cada hoja que quitas que dentro hay más y mucho más de lo que tus sueños alguna vez hayan podido construir.

Lo mejor y más precioso al respecto es que, una vez estas a muy poco de alcanzarlo…sientes que, de alguna manera, lo has hecho. Que aunque pareciera que el premio más grande ya está frente a ti, aún existen muchos de esos pliegues dorados por descubrir y algo mucho más hermoso por encontrar.

— Definitivamente estoy perdida —murmuré contra mis manos cubiertas por guantes negros de lana. Y con esa pequeña sonrisa todavía en mi rostro.

De pronto el Mundo parecía distinto, la estación más iluminada y la gente alegre a medida que pasaba a mi lado.

Sabía que era la ilusión que el sentimiento admitido producía en mi cabeza, ya que, ninguno de los individuos que transitaban el lugar llevaba corazones en los ojos o saltaban como gacelas por la pradera. Me asustaba -todavía lo hace- y quizás es mejor decir que me sobresaltaba el cúmulo de reacciones que mi cuerpo experimentó al llegar a esa conclusión. Porque esa misma ilusión –real, a estas alturas- hace nacer mariposas en mi estómago.  
>Sí, créanme que lo que dicen es cierto. Es como si al pensar en Edward un montón de mariposas revoloteando se apoderaran de la zona central de mi cuerpo y las ganas de sonreír aumentaran. Es un poco perturbador pensar que pueda tener insectos dentro, pero tratando de tomarlo por el significado que representan, la idea es más apetecible.<p>

Ok. Volviendo a la linda imagen que mí alrededor muestra al pensar en él…

Todo era tan fácil, nuevo y familiar a la vez. Casi como si se tratara de una pieza perdida que había encontrado hace poco y ahora encajaba pareciendo no haberse ido nunca.

Era como tomar una manzana y saber que luego de dar la primera mascada un sabor dulce y fresco llenaría tu boca.

Así era Edward.

Hermoso no sólo por fuera, tentador de una manera que no opacaba la dulzura de su personalidad.

Día a día desde que nos conocimos fui viendo reflejos de aquel chico amante de la música, bromista y cuyas palabras dejaban un rastro permanente cada vez que eran dichas.  
>Y sus toques –suelto un suspiro profundo- incluso los más inocentes, como las yemas de sus dedos rozando mis dedos, mi mejilla, mi mentón o acomodando un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.<p>

Presentía que el momento en que sus manos conocieran la piel que escondía el resto de mi ropa caeré rendida por combustión espontánea.

Rayos. Necesitaba ser besada por él ya y en ese instante.  
><em><br>_No hizo falta que esperara mucho, porque sentí la presencia de su cuerpo. Era como si todo su calor chocara contra mi espalda y empezara a crepitar por mis brazos. Casi como si ese mismo calor fueran sus mismos brazos rodeándome.

Y luego, trepando por mi cadera y encerrándome firmemente, sí lo fueron.

Me atrapó entre ellos, rodeando mi torso y acercándome al suyo. Mi espalda chocó contra su pecho, la textura de su ropa creando una almohada delgada pero blanda entre nosotros.

Inevitablemente una risa escapó de nuestros labios, la suya lanzando su aliento tibio contra una de mis mejillas. Luego, un beso suave depositado en esta.  
>El calor que seguiría a esa simple acción, de alguna manera, me recordaba que mis pies estaban sobre el suelo y no en las nubes.<p>

Aunque así lo sintiera.

Así era con él. Era comodidad, familiaridad, calidez y un poco de azúcar en la forma del aquel chico con cabello desordenado y jeans desgastados.

— Hey.

Di media vuelta despacio, intentando no romper el círculo que sus brazos formaban.

Y sus ojos estaban fijos en mis ojos.

— Hola —susurró de vuelta, sonriendo lentamente sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

La falta de palabras no era molesta cuando podía observar a tan poca distancia aquellos detalles que hacían que mis tobillos se sintieran blandos.  
>El color de sus pupilas claras, sus pestañas oscuras y el arco largo de sus cejas. Y esas pequeñas, casi mínimas pecas que nacían entorno a su nariz.<p>

Teniendo su rostro más cerca conforme pasaban los segundos, viendo como iba a acercándose hasta tocar mi frente con la suya no hacía más que derretir cualquier otro pensamiento coherente.

— Hace tanto tiempo quiero hacer algo —exhaló con al aire de su boca, su aliento tibio haciéndose vapor en el ambiente frío del lugar. Creando un contraste con lo que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca. Me decía que, como él, su interior también era cálido.

— Hazlo —susurré. Y no sé porque hacerlo se sentía como un secreto, como si el compartir mis palabras sólo con él nos encerrara en una especie de burbuja, dejando fuera el resto del mundo.

Sonrió, dándome una sonrisa pequeña, guiando mi norte hacia sus ojos.

Hasta que el aleteo de sus pestañas cerrándose apartó sus pupilas de mi escrutinio. Y haciendo lo mismo, finalmente sentí…

Algo delicioso e indescriptible. Todo, muchas cosas y nada que pueda decir acerca de tener su labio superior entre los míos o la punta de su lengua rozando la entrada a mi boca, buscando mi propia lengua y llenándome de calor. Dulzura y más calor. Un calor que no se quedó ahí, si no que empezó a avanzar hacia mi cuello y luego apareció en las puntas de mis dedos que aún estaban aferrados al cuello de su chaqueta.

Y mientras nuestras bocas se movían y mis brazos cedían a la tentación de tenerlo más cerca –aún más de lo que nuestras ropas en medio lo permitían- los lancé alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que una pequeña risa vibrara entre la conexión de nuestros labios. Con ella sus propios brazos me encerraban aún más.

— Demonios, había esperado tanto por eso —sonrió— Me gustas mucho —soltó luego de un beso pequeño y plantó otro —. Mucho y… —el beso que siguió era lento, suave, muy suave y si no hubiese sido porque sentía que en sólo minutos ya conocía su boca, mi cerebro habría entrado en coma debido al impacto y las sensaciones que producía en mí.

— Lo sé… —asentí, rozando su frente con la mía y su boca con mi boca, sin querer apartarme un milímetro de ninguna.

— No creo que sea sólo eso—abrió sus ojos, exhalando con fuerza —.Es…No sé como llamarlo, sólo sé que necesito verte. Cada día y si es posible por mucho tiempo. Pero también sé que si fuese durante sólo un minuto, bastaría. Porque te habría tenido cerca.

Sonreí. Porque felicidad sin sentido era lo que producían sus palabras. Y volví a besarle por el gusto de hacerlo. Simplemente porque podía, porque se trataba Edward y cada cosa que decía describía perfectamente lo que había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza, en mi pecho, en mi vientre.

Es lo que le digo luego de otro de esos besos que me hacían olvidar donde estoy, pero no con quien.

— Lo sé ¿y sabes por qué? —abrí mis ojos, estudiando los suyos brillantes con expectativas y aquel sentimiento que aún no estaba preparada para reconocer en voz alta, pero sabía sería el próximo paso en esto que teníamos. Durante todo ese momento me pregunté si él ya lo sabe. Si al subirse a aquel tren que lo acerca a su casa todos los días piensa en mí y sabe que lo que nos atrapó es lo que muchos temen, anhelan e incluso buscan. Lo más fuerte que el ser humano puede experimentar.

Ante mi pregunta, él no sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa, ni tampoco asintió. Sólo estiró sus labios rosados por mis besos en una media sonrisa, en una indicación muda de que esperaba mi respuesta.

—También lo siento. —subí mis manos hacia el pelo que cae sobre su frente, despejando esta y acariciando la piel fría y no tan suave. Masculina, juvenil y aun así pulcra.

¿Puede un chico ser hermoso?

Ladeó su rostro plantando un beso en la palma de mi mano.

Cuando su media sonrisa fue acompañada de una mirada traviesa, supe que el ambiente estaba por cambiar. Sus brazos se apretaron más alrededor de mi cintura y me vi alzada, perdiendo el contacto de mis pies contra el suelo.

Quizás las personas que se encontraban cerca sólo veían a una pareja más. A una chica riendo con su rostro hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrados, las manos firmemente plantadas en los hombros anchos del joven que también reía con ella.

Lo habrían llamado cursi o loco.

Sin embargo, la imagen que ese momento reflejaba importaba muy poco al volver a estar sobre mis pies, con la risa aun flotando en el aire.

Siguió un momento de silencio interrumpido por los sonidos característicos de la estación de trenes.

Y tan poético y cliché como sonaba, su mirada seguía conectada a la mía.

— ¿Entonces? —volví a jugar con el cabello que rebelde cayendo sobre su frente.

Se encogió de hombros, tomando mi mano libre con una de las suyas, entrelazando nuestros dedos y llenándolos de calor.

— Si te refieres a lo que yo quiero, es seguir besándote. —sonrió.

— No tienes por qué detenerte, adelante.

— Créeme, quiero hacerlo y lo haré incluso si me lo niegas —enarcó una de sus cejas, mordiendo su delicioso labio.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —armé mi mejor expresión de escándalo —.Nadie pensaría que Edward Masen es un hombre esa clase. ¿Qué será de mi ante semejante sinvergüenza?

Rió con fuerza, volviendo a abrazarme, enterrando su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y hombre. El sonido de su risa chocando contra éste y haciendo vibrar mi cuerpo con el movimiento del suyo.

Su olor era delicioso, la tentación de cerrar mis ojos y dormir sobre él era tan fuerte.

— Puedo prometer intentar comportarme.

— ¿Sólo intentar? —asintió— ¿Edward?

— ¿Mmm?

— No es crimen si estoy dispuesta a cooperar, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Levantó su rostro sonriente, quedando tan cerca que podría dedicarme a seguir contando sus pequeñas pecas.

— ¿Dejarás que me aproveche de ti? —asentí — Vaya que soy un hombre con suerte.

—¡Pero…! —puse mis manos contra su pecho, lamentablemente alejándolo de mí y arrancando un gracioso puchero de sus labios. — ¿Qué me dices de un Capuccino Vainilla?

— ¿Estás invitándome a salir, Bella Swan?

— Eso o también devolviéndote la mano.

— Prefiero pensar que _sí_ quieres tener una cita conmigo y ya no tengo que pensar en cómo invitarte a una. Y, además, esta sería la segunda vez.

— ¿La vez pasada fue una cita? —intenté molestarlo.

— Para mí sí… —me miró por debajo de sus pestañas, robándome un suspiro completamente baboso.

¿Yo debería estar usando es tipo de armas, no es así? Diablos. Me importaba tan poco.

Luego, volvió a besarme. Una vez y dos veces más, dulce, corto y por última vez largo y tendido.  
>Haciéndome concluir que nada es más exquisito que su lengua acariciando la mía y sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.<p>

Salí de esa estación que nos juntó con mi mano dentro de la suya, escuchando el frenar de uno de esos trenes –puede que el mismo que lo trajo a mí.  
>Los besos sigueron en aquella cafetería que se convertiría en uno de nuestros tantos lugares. Entre café y vainilla, manzanas rojas con el sabor dulce de sus labios y la simple, maravillosa certeza de que en el lugar menos pensado había encontrado lo que no sabía me hacía falta.<p>

Si alguna vez te dicen: "la vida te tiene algo preparado" o "hay alguien allá a fuera para ti", créeles. Las sorpresas suceden. Sin que te des cuenta se convierten en todo y son mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera pueda describir.

.

.

.

**N.A**

Cómo decía en la Nota inicial, sí. Es el último capítulo de esta mini historia. La idea principal de ella era capturar un momento dulce en la historia de estos dos personajes –osea, estos Ed&Be. Se conocieron cuando no lo esperaban, comenzaron a sentir cosas cuando no las esperaban y luego, se dieron cuenta que eso que no esperaban sería algo tan lindo e importante para ambos.  
>¿Pasaron un buen rato? Ese era el objetivo :-)<br>Espero les haya transmitido esa cosa linda que tiene el enamoramiento y ni lo corto del capítulo o la historia les haya defraudado :-)  
>Dicho todo esto, quiero darles las gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, por sus comentarios y toda la buena onda que han mostrado hacia mi persona y mi pequeño cuento nacido del ocio y la música.*sonrojo*. Obviamente, debo nombrar a Kote Cullen Swan sin cuyo apoyo y declarado amor al Edward de Encantada esto habría demorado un año más en salir (o quizás ni existiría xD). Tqm. Y <em>Enchantedposthxccuteward<em> todo para ti (y bautizado todavía jajá).

Ok, nenas. Nos leemos por ahí.


End file.
